Save The Multiverse: Conqueror!
by Phant0mZ0ne
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] What happens when the characters of Soul Eater, Metal Gear Solid V, Halo 5, and Blue Exorcist must work together to defeat a menace called The Conqueror? Epic battles occur! Rated T for mild language, violence, and suggestive themes. Feel free to review!
1. Introduction and Notes

Welcome, reader.

This is a story of heroes, from four different worlds, who worked together to defeat a monster of a man.

But before this story can begin, you must know this term: Multiverse.

What is the multiverse, exactly? The theory of the multiverse states that there are an infinite number of universes, each one different than the next. But what if one man, a conqueror, decided to conquer all the planets in the multiverse? And what would happen if heroes from four universes worked together to defeat him?

The heroes include the cast from Soul Eater, Blue Exorcist, Halo 5: Guardians, and Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain.

Notes:

-The story takes place in Death City.

-Soul Eater and Blue Exorcist have a shared world. The Knight of the True Cross and DWMA has been working together for 2 years now. This is after the Illuminati arc in Blue Exorcist, and after the 1st battle with Arachnophobia.

-The world of Metal Gear is before the battle with Sahelanthropus, and after they capture Eli, The White Mamba.

-The world of Halo is after Halo 5 Guardians, when Blue Team, Fireteam Osiris, and The Arbiter's forces reunite.

Now, get ready for an epic (I hope) story!

-Phant0mZ0ne


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**WORLD-609 (JERICOH II), year 2558**

The man called The Conqueror walked through the destroyed remains of a city. He was a tall man, and his skin was as pale as moonlight. He wore a tight black suit, and had a cloak around him. He carried an intricate cane, covered with jewels. His hair, jet black, was tied into a ponytail. On his face was a domino mask, covering his brown eyes and a faded scar over his left eye. Behind him were his own troops, called "The Horsemen" They were heavily armed, carrying heavily upgraded M4A1s and MP5s, along with other experimental weapons.

"Sad, isn't it?" The Conqueror asked. "There's no one here that's alive." He looked around at the rubble. There were some spare bones and parts of a skeleton. "Uh, yes sir." One Horseman replied nervously. "Relax, gentlemen, relax," The Conqueror said. "I'm sure you'll find something to fight. Maybe a stray alien, if you're lucky." Back on his homeworld, The Horsemen were notorious for being complete bloodthirsty savages. If they didn't find something to fight, they'd become nervous and jumpy. The Conqueror then heard a beep in his left ear. It was the earpiece that the leader had given them. "What is it?" He said into the earpiece. He mouth slowly formed a savage grin as he heard the news. "Alright, is the portal ready?" he questioned. "Good. I'll leave at dawn." The Conqueror turned to his squad. "Sorry guys, but you'll have to return to the boss's base." He explained. "I've got a new mission, and I have to do it myself." The Horsemen reluctantly nodded, and began to pick up their equipment, which they had left on the ground. The Conqueror walked up to a destroyed vehicle. On the side were the now faded words:

PR P RTY OF UNSC

"Ah… The United Nations Space Command… this was your last refuge." The Conqueror mumbled. He pulled out part of his cane, revealing a sharp, silver sword, coated with dry blood, red and purple. Suddenly, he heard a faint noise. "H… Help me…" The Conqueror looked and saw a bloodied marine, under a mass of rubble. His left leg had been blown off. He was lucky to even be alive.

The Conqueror walked over and looked down at the man. "I'm afraid there's no help for you, boy" The Conqueror said. With just one slice, the Conqueror sliced the man's head off. "But don't worry," he said. "There's going to be a lot more carnage". With that being said, The Conqueror rounded up his troops and used a new device, called the PLK 2370. The PLK 2370 could create portals to different universes. "First stop," The Conqueror said to himself. "A radical man tired of language." He stepped into the portal. On the device's screen it said

 **EARTH-258, Year 1984**


	3. Chapter 2: Night of the Anniverary

**EARTH-258 YEAR 1984: Metal Gear Solid V**

The man known as Skull Face walked amongst his men. They were all armored, and ready to defend OKB Zero, the top secret military fortress. Skull Face knew that the legendary soldier know as Big Boss, now calling himself Venom Snake, would head to OKB Zero in search of Skull Face. He smiled to himself. If only the Boss knew what he was going to do. He had a lot of things to tell him.

Just as Skull Face walked onto the helipad with 4 soldiers, he heard a large noise, like a toilet flushing. Suddenly, a swirling blue mass appeared in front of him. "What is this?" he questioned. His soldiers stepped forward to confront the mass. Skull Face saw a boot appear from the mass, then a body. Skull Face looked up at the man.

"You look familiar… but not familiar enough," Skull Face said. "State your business." The XOF troops surged forward and aimed their Sz.-336s, also known as the Sodomka zbrojovka Type 336 Submachine Gun. Skull Face himself pulled out his own lever-action rifle, which he called the "Mare's Leg". He then aimed the powerful rifle at the man.

The mysterious man raised up his hands. "My name is a mystery… However, you can call me the Conqueror." Skull Face smirked. "The Conqueror, huh, then what exactly did you conquer?" "Planets." The enigma replied. Before Skull Face could realize what was happening, The Conqueror pulled out his cane sword and charged towards the troops. He flung his cape towards the soldiers, momentarily blinding them. He surged forward and with a flourish, slashed their necks.

Skull Face was so surprised that he couldn't fire. The Conqueror leveled his sword towards the heavily scarred leader and knocked him down. "Now, I think we could work out a compromise." He looked around to see other XOF soldiers, aiming their UN-ARC rifles and Sz.-336s at him. "Plus, with what I have planned, your plans could be fulfilled." "I don't need your help with that," Skull Face retorted. "Oh, but you will." The Conqueror replied. "I've seen an alternate version of this earth. Your plans are stopped by the mercenary group Diamond Dogs." "Diamond Dogs…" Skull Face muttered. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"Looks like we have a deal, then," The Conqueror said. "Get your men ready." "For what?" Skull Face questioned. The Conqueror turned and looked at him with a shark-toothed grin.

"War."

Skull Face grinned and turned towards his men. "All right! We have a new mission!"

He then turned and proceeded to shake hands with the Conqueror. "I think we have a bright future… partner."

 **EARTH-309 YEAR 20XX Blue Exorcist + Soul Eater**

*Note that bold is for Kuro's thoughts and for telling the setting*

"Aw, yeah!" 15 year old Rin Okumara yelled. "I can't wait for the party tonight!" "Do you even know what the party's for?" his brother Yukio asked. "Um, uh…" Rin stuttered. Yukio sighed and proceeded to explain. "Tonight's the 2 year anniversary of the alliance between the Japan branch of The Knights of the True Cross and The Death Weapon Meister Academy. We're celebrating the party in Death City." "So that means we'll see Maka and Soul and everyone else!" Rin was of course, referring to Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, and Liz and Patty. They were students in The DWMA, and the exwires had become friends with them a year ago. "Well, time to go!" Yukio said. **Let me come too!** Rin heard in his mind. He looked down and saw his black cat, Kuro. "Alright, Kuro you can come too." Rin whispered when Yukio went to go find the other exwires. Mephisto Pheles, the director of the Japan branch was obviously coming, but so were the other students of the Exorcist Cram School and True Cross Academy, including Ryuji Suguro, Shiemi Moriyama, Izumo Kamiki, Konekomaru Miwa, and of course, Renzo Shima, who they still didn't trust. After all, he was an Illuminati spy.

Rin walked out of his door to see the barely-clothed figure of Shura Kirigakure swaying towards him. "Urgh…. Hey demon boy… are you ready?" "Yeah… Shura, you're drunk, aren't you?" "So what if…I..am?" Shura slurred. "Well, it's not good to be drunk on the job." Rin replied before walking off. "Oh… and tell that four-eyed chicken I said hi…" Rin smiled and went off to meet his friends, who were waiting for him by the helicopter. "Hey, Okumara! Get your ass over here!" Suguro yelled. Rin grinned and went to meet his friends.

 **4 Hours Later: Death City, Nevada**

Lord Death waved his large foam hands. "Hello, Hello! Welcome! Today marks the anniversary of the alliance of The DWMA and TKOTC!"People started clapping excitedly. "Well, that's all I've got!'Death the Kid then walked up to the stage. That speech was too short, he thought. "Ahem. well, this party was obviously meant to" "I AM BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star yelled. Death the Kid turned and proceeded to fight with Black*Star. Everyone laughed, and the party began.

"Hey Rin!" a voice shouted. Rin turned to see Maka and Soul standing near the refreshments. He walked over to them.

"How're you doing, man?" Soul asked. "Fine! And you?" Rin replied. "I'm just great," Soul answered. "Looks like everyone's having fun, huh?"

Rin turned and saw Shima looking at Tsubaki with a strange expression, while Suguro and Patty furiously arm wrestled and Konekomaru looked on. Izumo and Liz were discussing something private, and Death the Kid was brushing himself off.

Rin looked around to see Mephisto, Shura, Arthur A. Angel, and Lewin Light talking with Death Scythe Spirit (Maka's father), Death Weapon Marie Mjolnir, Death Weapon Azusa Yumi, Professor Stein, and Sid. They were all drinking wine and shouting "Cheers!" Suddenly, he heard a loud shout. "HEY RIN! FIGHT ME OUTSIDE!" yelled Black*Star. Rin smiled and yelled "Bring it on!"

"Rin!" Rin turned and saw Shiemi running towards him. "Don't get hurt too bad!" she said. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" he replied before running off to meet Black*Star.

 **4,512 Miles Away In Amazon Basin: BABA YAGA CASTLE, ARACHNOPHOBIA BASE OF OPERATIONS**

Giriko and Mosquito walked amongst the Arachnephobian soldiers. They had already begun to prepare for war, and the men were all ready. Mosquito suddenly heard a toilet flush sounds. Puzzled, he turned to see a swirling mass.

"What the hell?" Giriko asked. They watched as two men walked out of the mass, followed by dozens of soldiers, all heavily armored. The soldiers had black armor, and little patches on their left shoulders, with the insignia "XOF", and a picture of a fox. Finally, a flaming man walked out of the mass; behind him was a boy in a straitjacket, wearing a gas mask.

"Who are you people? What are you doing in Lady Arachne's home?" Mosquito asked angrily.

The tall man with a pale face answered. "I am the Conqueror. This is Skull Face, and his elite unit, XOF. That is the Man on Fire, and Tretij Rebenok. We are here to strike a deal with Arachne." "You wanna strike a F*(&ing deal with Arachne? Well you can strike a deal with my ass!" Giriko shrieked. He ran towards the Conqueror and lifted his leg, which turned into a chainsaw. "HHHHRRRAAAAA!" he yelled. The Conqueror whispered to his cane, "Mode: Enchanted Chainsaw, version 23." Immediately, the cane-sword changed into a wicked chainsaw, which the Conqueror lifted to defend himself.

"HOLD IT!' A voice yelled. All the combatants turned to see Arachne. "What deal do you propose we have?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 3: Meanwhile

**EARTH-258 YEAR 1984: Metal Gear Solid V**

 **SEYCHELLES WATERS: MOTHER BASE 0630 HOURS**

Snake walked onto the R&D Platform with a Cuban cigar in his mouth. Huey Emmerich had been ranting all week about alternate dimensions and different versions of Earth. As he walked onto the platform, he saw the barely clad sniper, Quiet, his 2nd in command, Kazuhira Miller, and of course, the tactical instructor Revolver Ocelot. D-Dog, Eli and Code Talker were there as well. Hundreds of soldiers were walking by the strange device that Emmerich had built. Kaz looked at Snake and briefed him.

"Emmerich has been talking about new earths or something like that. He's saying that this device will work, and actually create a gateway to another world. Something tells me he's been watching too many movies." Kaz said. "Do you really think it'll work?" Snake asked. "Probably not, but Emmerich seems confident. It's possible." Kaz replied. Snake began to wonder. Only a few hours ago he had infiltrated OKB Zero, but no one was there, except for the few Soviet guards. It was as if XOF had packed up…and left. "Yes! It's almost complete!" the voice of Huey Emmerich cut through Snake's thoughts and he looked at the device. It was really a gigantic metallic ring (almost 10 feet tall and 8 feet wide) with a control pad on the side. In the center of the ring was what looked like a tiny spark? Snake wasn't sure; he felt as if the trauma from the shrapnel in his head was making him hallucinate.

 **EARTH-308 Year 20XX: Blue Exorcist + Soul Eater**

 **Baba Yaga Castle, Amazon Basin**

"So let me get this straight. You want Lady Arachne and us to partner with you, this Skull Face fellow, and these aliens… To help you wage war against the DWMA, The Knights of the True Cross, this group of mercenaries called Diamond Dogs, and this other organization called UNSC." Mosquito summed up to the people in the room, which included Arachne, Giriko, himself, the Conqueror, Skull Face, Tretij Rebenok, and a strange alien called a "Sangheili", or as the Conqueror called it, Elite. A whole army of them, plus other aliens called "Unggoy/grunts", "Kig-Yar/jackals", and "Lekgolo/hunters". The Conqueror had brought them here, saying they were going to be a huge help to their cause. "Yes. With your help, we can take over worlds." The Conqueror replied. "These aliens, known as the Covenant, have large numbers, so they will be most useful. In addition to that, we have XOF, and your Arachnophobian troops, so our forces will be even greater." The Conqueror finished off. "So, any questions?" he asked. Giriko raised his hand. "Well, say we do kill these guys. What do we get as a reward?" he questioned. "Well, if we start conquering worlds, I'll let you govern some of them and their inhabitants." Giriko grinned. "I have another question, human." Rhan Vadul, the elite, said. "What about your own soldiers? The ones you called 'Horsemen'?" he asked. "Ah, them. Those bloodthirsty savages are the law enforcement on any planet we conquer." The Conqueror found a chalkboard, and finding a piece of chalk, began to draw a chart. "So you see, over here," he said, pointing to a big rectangle with the words "TRUE BOSS" on them. "This guy is my superior. He controls all the planets' governments, and he decides who's in or who's out. I can't tell you his name, but let's just say he's pretty chaotic." He then pointed to a bunch of boxes with the words "ENFORCERS". "These guys include me and my colleagues. We control a few planets." He finally pointed to a box labeled "SOLDIERS + PUPPET GOVERNMENT". "The name says it all. The soldiers are the Horsemen. The Horsemen are guys we pick up from all over the universe. They include regular humans, mages and wizards, guys with superpowers, etc. The puppet government is guys who control the worlds we conqueror, but have little to no power in our group." He finished.

"Well, that was visual." Giriko muttered. "So, what will we be equivalent to if we join your forces?" Rhan asked. "Well, I'm not sure," The Conqueror admitted. "Let's just say you'll be pretty high up." Rhan made a low, guttural sound, and Skull Face realized that he was laughing. "Whatever you say, human. However, should you double-cross us; I'll have my entire army sent against you." He said. "Of course," The Conqueror said. "I have no intention of double-crossing you anyways."

"Well then! No questions? Let us move to our plan." He finished.

 **ELSEWHERE: EARTH-609: YEAR 2558**

 **AFTER THE CONQUEROR'S ATTACK**

The giant frigate, damaged but still standing, drifted through endless space. On board the ship, known as the _UNSC Infinity_ , were hundreds of marines, Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, a few Spartan IIs and more IV's, and The Swords of Sanghelios: a group of elites, some grunts, some jackals, some brutes and some hunters. The troops walked around, carrying weapons, tending to the wounded, and fueling up smaller ships.

Captain Thomas Lasky stood at the command center of the UNSC Infinity. He pondered the previous attack. What was the Conqueror's true agenda? He had attacked the UNSC Firebase without warning, and had nearly killed everyone there.

"Sir!" Lasky turned around and saw a marine, Sgt Joseph Malko, walking towards him. "All preparations are done. The Pelicans and Phantoms are ready to go. Slipspace drive is ready." "Alright, well, time to enter slipspace. We need to get back to Earth and warn them about the Conqueror" Lasky replied. "Let's jump."

The frigate began to slip into the portal, when the crew members began to notice something strange.

"Sir! There appears to be something wrong with the Slipspace drive!" one of the technicians yelled.

"Everyone hold on!" Lasky yelled.

Meanwhile, in the hangar of the frigate, Warthogs and Elephants began to slide around.

Spartan Locke ran towards the nearest Pelican. "Fireteam Osiris! Secure the vehicles!" "Yes sir!" Buck, Vale, and Tanaka replied, before running off to the other marines.

On the other side of the hangar, Thel Vadam, the Arbiter, yelled out orders to his men.

Where the hell is Blue Team? Locke wondered.

The ship began to rock and tip forward, and he grabbed the nearest object and held on for his life.

 **EARTH-258 YEAR 1984: Metal Gear Solid V**

 **SEYCHELLES WATERS: MOTHER BASE 0750 HOURS**

Snake looked at the gateway. Emmerich had finally finished it. All the soldiers crowded around the platform. "It's finished! Finally! After a week of hard work… It's finished!" Huey yelled. Kaz scoffed, while Quiet and Ocelot simply looked at the machine.

"Huey… Are you even sure that it works?" Snake asked. "Uh… uh, well, not yet," Huey stuttered. "But I can test it out!" "Just as I thought." Kaz grunted. "You spent a whole week on a useless piece of crap toy just to draw the attention of every soldier here!" he barked. "No… uh… Let me test it! Please!" Huey pleaded. Before Kaz could respond, the mad scientist ran to the control pad and began typing in code. Finally, he pressed the button labeled START.

The gateway sputtered, made a whirring sound, and then… was silent.

"Huh, looks like it doesn't work." Snake said gruffly. "Well then, back to work!" Ocelot barked to the soldiers.

Suddenly, there was the whirring sound, again! Snake looked and saw a giant swirling mass in the center of the gateway, and it was getting bigger by the second. Huey's cup flew from his hand and went into the mass. It increased in size dramatically!

"Emmerich! Shut it down! Shut the damn thing down!" Kaz yelled. Soldiers began to feel the suction of the giant machine. One soldier, codenamed White Buffalo, screamed as he was sucked into the portal. D-Dog whined as he tried to run, but was sucked into it as well.

"Damn it!" Ocelot yelled. "Troops, open fire!" The soldiers aimed their AM MRS-4's at the portal, but they were sucked away as well. Huey ran to the machine but tripped and smacked the hard metal floor. He was then sucked into the portal.

"EMMERICH!" Snake screamed. The portal began to open up. Soliders were sucked in. Eli swore as a soldier smacked into him and he flew into the mass. Code Talker was asleep, so he didn't notice his wheelchair being sucked in. Snake reached out his hand, and Quiet grabbed it. He gave her a wry smile as portal drew them closer. She merely nodded. Together, they fell into the eternal blackness.

 _Well, that was nice! The next chapter should arrive in the next week or so… Looks like that will be when forces collide!_

 _-Phant0mZ0ne_


	5. Chapter 4: Party Crashers

**EARTH-308 Year 20XX: Blue Exorcist + Soul Eater**

 **DWMA, Death City, Nevada, USA**

Snake groaned and looked up. All he had remembered before he blacked out was him and Quiet holding hands, then the portal sucked them in.

The portal! Snake stood up, and what he saw was one of the strangest sights he had ever seen.

He was standing in what looked like a giant room, with food, drinks, and of course, people. On the floor was Kaz, who was getting up, Ocelot, who had his revolvers drawn, Huey, cowering in fear, Quiet, dusting herself off, D-Dog, growing, Code Talker, still asleep, and his troops, laid out on the ground.

Surrounding them were kids, the strangest being a boy with elfish ears. He also saw some adults, looking stranger than the kids. One looked like a mad scientist, with the whole costume. Another was a man in strange clothing, which was a white suit; he wore pink gloves and carried an umbrella. And there was the tall figure with a skull mask. All these kids and adults were staring at them.

"Who the hell are these people?!" The elfish boy yelled. He pulled out an object out of his shoulder bag: a sword. He was immediately covered in bluish flames. The kid next to him, a blue haired kid, raised his arm and made a fist. "Yeah! Let's beat 'em up! I'll show them the power of Black*Star!"

"What the… HELL?!" Kaz yelled. He grabbed Huey by his shirt with his remaining arm. "Where have you brought us? Some sort of crazy Halloween party?! Or a satanic ritual?!" He dropped Emmerich and looked at the troops. "Get UP!" he shrieked. The troops began to awake and looked around for their weapons.

Snake drew his AM-D114, aiming the semiautomatic pistol at the adults. Snake's own troops, the Diamond Dogs began lifting their rifles at the students. Quiet cocked her sniper rifle. "I hope these guys are as friendly as they look," Ocelot said sarcastically. D-Dog growled. Code Talker snored quietly. Eli drew his own knife, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hey, hey, let's hold up for a bit." The man in the white suit began walking around the soldiers. "Even if you fired your weapons, you wouldn't be able to defeat us. See that kid with blue flames? He could probably annihilate all of you. So let's all calm down and introduce ourselves, shall we? My name is Mephisto Pheles of the Knights of The True Cross. And you are?"

"Don't tell them anything!" Kaz hissed. Despite Kaz's protests, Snake answered the man. "My name… is… well, call me Snake." The Diamond Dog leader replied.

"Snake, huh? Strange name… Oh well, let's get on with the introductions." Mephisto replied.

"Ocelot… Take the troops outside. Get a feel for this new world…" Snake whispered to the tactical commander. "Roger," the former major replied, before rounding up the troops and having them exit the room, before assigning a soldier in charge of the troops and going back into the room.

A few hours later, many of the party-goers had left, leaving Venom Snake, Miller, Quiet, Huey, and Ocelot, The Knights of the True Cross, and some DWMA staff and students behind to discuss the matters.

"So you're a bunch of mercenaries. You previously worked with the American CIA's covert and elite unit FOX. You were sent to Soviet Russia in 1964 to stop something called the 'Shagohod', a giant nuclear tank capable of firing giant nuclear ICBMs. You also killed your mentor, the Boss, and disappointed with America after realizing they forced you to kill her, even though she was a loyal patriot to the end, you became a nomad. Eventually, in 1972, you found this young fellow," Mephisto said, pointing at Kaz. "You worked together and formed MSF, an army without borders… Then the Peace Walker Incident happened, where you fought a giant bipedal nuclear armed AI weapon… and finally, you were knocked into a coma for 9 years. Is that right?"

Snake nodded. The man called Mephisto had missed quite a few details about certain people, including Zero, Para-Medic, Sigint, EVA, Dr. Huey Emmerich, Hot Coldman, Frank Jaeger, Eli, Ocelot, Paz, Chico, Amanda, and Volgin. He had also forgotten the Patriots. Snake mentally noted that it would be better if no one knew. This was knowledge only for him, Kaz, and Ocelot.

"Let me summarize your stories, then," Kaz said bitterly. Miller was always grumpy; the phantom pain that Cipher had given him made him bitter and angry. "You guys," he said, pointing to Mephisto and the exwires, "are a bunch of religious soldiers who believe that the Devil is real, and you've been working with the Vatican to destroy demons. You also send kids to attack said demons… And you," he said, pointing to Lord Death and the DWMA, "are a bunch of psychos who also send kids, KIDS, with weapons to take down murderers and other supernatural enemies… Do you have any idea what the risks are?!"

"Now hold on! We know the risks that we have to take!" The boy with white hair yelled. Snake remembered that he called himself 'Soul'. "We're perfectly capable of handling ourselves, old man. You haven't even seen us in battle, so what gives you the right to judge us? If you haven't noticed, we're not ordinary kids." The girl next to him added. Her name was Maka. Snake turned to Miller.

"Kaz," Snake said, putting his hand on his 2nd in command's shoulder. "He has a point. Unless we see them in battle, we can't judge if they should fight or not… Besides, these people are our only allies in this strange place… It'd be best not to anger them for now."

Kazuhira angrily brushed off Snake's hand and began to walk out. "Even if they can fight… It's not morally sound to use kids to fight adults who will kill…" he muttered before heading off to see the troops.

"Sorry about that… Kaz is just angry… He's been through a lot." Snake said. "Anyways… Is it possible that you can help us get back to our earth?" he asked.

"Well, well, well, I don't think we have a tool in our inventory that can send you back." Lord Death said.

"Maybe we have something in the Vatican… But I highly doubt it…" the woman named Shura said.

Snake opened his mouth to speak, but at that moment, there was a large rumble. The ground began to shake, and Snake, Ocelot, Quiet, and Huey ran outside to see Kaz ordering the soldiers to get him a pair of binoculars.

The DWMA students and The Exwires walked out of the party room.

"Whoa! What the hell is that?" The kid named Black*Star and the boy named Rin exclaimed at the same time.

A giant airship had just appeared out of the sky. Suddenly, Snake heard a buzz in his ear and heard static over his Codec.

"This is….zzzzqdfoj…. Captain…asky of the….NSC Infinity! Is there…. We are coming down!"

The ship began to drift and narrowly missed the Academy as it slowly fell towards the woods near the DWMA.

"Holy shit! It's gonna hit the forest!" One soldier yelled.

The soldiers watched as it smashed into the trees, kicking up dirt and trees.

"We need to go see if there's anyone in there!" Snake yelled. "All of you, come with me!" he pointed to the kids and a few soldiers. "Let's go!"

"YES, SIR!" the troops responded. They headed off towards the downed aircraft. The kids that were called Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty also followed the troops.

Snake opened his mouth to argue, but it seemed that they were all stubborn. He sighed and ran off to the ship.

Ten minutes later, Snake, the kids, and the Diamond Dogs troops were in front of the smoldering ship. They looked, and to their surprise, they saw some people emerging from the wreckage.

The people that emerged were soldiers, wearing high-tech helmets and armor. They lifted their guns and aimed them at Snake.

Immediately, the Diamond Dogs aimed their own rifles at the unknown enemies.

A large man in green armor crawled out of the ship. He turned and looked at Snake, then took out his weapon. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Snake," Venom replied. "Leader of the mercenary group Diamond Dogs. Who are you?"

The green giant raised his head. "Call me Master Chief." He replied.

At that moment, the DWMA and the KOTTC arrived, as well as Kaz, Ocelot, and Quiet.

"Guess we have new visitors." Ocelot said.

Another man emerged from the ship, wearing a uniform.

"My name is Captain Thomas Lasky. I sure hope you guys are ready for a story." He said.

Snake grumbled. It was going to be a long day, alright.

 **END OF CHAPTER 4**

 _Hey guys! Know how I said I was going to upload this in the next week?_

 _I may have exaggerated. Or lied._

 _Meanwhile, I've been thinking of a fanfiction called_ Save The Multiverse: The New Generation. _It takes place 36 years after Save The Multiverse: Conqueror!_

 _It's gonna be a Metal Gear Rising/Fairy Tail/Halo/Soul Eater crossover, but characters from other universes will appear as well._

 _The Multiverse Committee (a big council created after Save The Multiverse: Conqueror!) creates the GAIKAO team, composed of some actual characters and OC's._

 _The GAIKAO team includes:_

 _Raiden from MGR_

 _An OC names Nashi, daughter of Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartphilia (or Heartfilia, however you spell it)_

 _Another pair of OC's named Juna and Kyle, meister and weapon of the DWMA_

 _And another OC named Ringo, and ODST of the UNSC_

 _They go on jobs to take out bad guys and stuff._

 _So anyways, See you next time! Chapter 5 will be uploaded probably by next Saturday._

 _-Phant0mZ0ne_


	6. Chapter 5: The Battle For BREW Part 1

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DON'T OWN Metal Gear Solid V, Soul Eater, Blue Exorcist, or Halo 5.**

 **A/N: Oh, and this will be split into two parts.**

 **A/N 2: Also, 3000+ words?! Holy cow!**

 **A/N 3: Also, sorry for the late update. Had a lot to next chapter will come on January 9** **th** **!**

 _Petals drift through the wind. There is a valley of flowers. There are no people._

 _Snake walks into the field. He wears a sneaking suit, with his bandana. In his left hand is a CQC knife, a trusty M1911A1 in his other. He remembers that he's in Tselinoyarsk, Soviet Russia._

 _Suddenly, there is a large WHHOOSH, and Snake braces himself. He lifts up his arm, and hears a voice._

" _Life's end," it says. "Isn't it beautiful?"_

 _He turns back, and looks at the person he's been dreading to face for this whole mission: The Boss._

 _The Boss looks at him and continues to speak._

" _It's almost tragic. When life ends, it gives off a final, lingering aroma. Light is but a farewell gift from the darkness to those on their way to die."_

 _She shifts her body a little and continues. "I've been waiting Snake… for a long time. Waiting for your birth, your growth… and the finality of today."_

 _Snake looks at his former mentor. "Boss," he says. "Why are you doing this?"_

" _Why?" she asks. "To make the world one again. The world used to be whole, but with the end of the Second World War, the Philosophers* began to fight amongst themselves, and the world was torn apart. The Cobras*, my comrades, who trained and fought alongside me, were torn apart as well"._

 _The Boss grabs a petal. "The foibles of politics and the march of time can turn friends into enemies just as easily as the wind changes. Ridiculous, isn't it?" she lets the petal float away._

" _Yesterday's ally becomes today's opposition. And this Cold War?... Think back… When I was leading the Cobras, America and Russia were fighting together."_

" _Now consider whether America and Russia will still be enemies in the 21_ _st_ _century. Somehow I doubt it."_

" _Enemies change along with the times, the flow of the ages. And we soldiers are forced to play along."_

 _She begins to pace in the field. "I didn't raise you and shape you into the man you are today just so we could face each other in battle. A soldier's skills aren't meant to be used to hurt friends. So then what is an enemy?"_

" _Is there such a thing as an absolute, timeless enemy?" she asks. "There is no such thing, and never has been. And the reason is that our enemies are human beings like us. They can only be our enemies in relative terms."_

 _The Boss continues. "The world must be made whole again. The Philosophers must be reunited. I will devote my skills to that purpose. And with the Colonel's*money, I will achieve that end. Just as I once created the Cobras. They are my family." She touches her stomach. "I may no longer be able to bear children, but I still have a family."_

 _The Boss rips of her cloak with a flourish, revealing her own sneaking suit. She rips open the chest area, revealing a scar._

" _Look at this scar." She says. "This is proof that I was once a mother. I gave up my body and my child for my country. There is nothing left inside me now. Nothing at all. No hatred, not even regret. And yet, sometimes at night, I can still feel the pain creeping up inside me. Slithering through my body, like a snake…"_

 _She smirks. "I've never talked this much about myself before. Thanks...thanks for listening to me."_

 _A tear rolls down her cheek, but she continues. "I feel… content. Snake…"_

 _She suddenly turns around and speaks into a radio. "Commence the operation."_

 _She looks back at Snake. "I raised you." She says. "I loved you. I've given you weapons, taught you techniques, endowed you with knowledge. There is nothing more for me to give you. All that's left for you to take is my life… by your own hand. One must die, and one must live. No victory, no defeat. The survivor will carry on the fight. It is our destiny… The one who survives will inherit the title of Boss. And the one who inherits the title of Boss… will face an existence of endless battle."_

 _She pulls out her powerful weapon, dubbed "The Patriot". It fires hundreds of rounds per second, and has a drum magazine shaped like an infinity symbol. However, the magazine is gone._

" _I'll give you 10 minutes. In 10 minutes, MiGs* will come and bomb the hell out of this place." Snake looks away. "If you can beat me in less than 10 minutes," she continues. "You'll be able to escape in time." She slams a magazine into the gun._

" _Let's make this the greatest 10 minutes of our lives, Jack." She says._

" _Boss!" Snake says._

" _You're a soldier!" she snaps. "Finish your mission! Prove your loyalty!"_

 _Snake grimaces and readies his gun and knife._

 _The Boss gets into a fighting stance. "Face me!" she yells._

 _The battle seems to go on forever. Snake uses CQC and eventually defeats the Boss._

 _She lies down in the valley of flowers._

 _Snake looks down at her. She gives him a card; The Philosopher's Legacy*._

" _Take this… keep it safe…" she manages to say._

 _Snake retrieves the Legacy, putting it in his belt._

" _It's our only hope," She says. Snake kneels down, and she offers him the Patriot._

 _He takes the gun, and examines it. "A Patriot…why are you giving me this?" he asks._

 _She touches his knee. "Jack… Or should I say… Snake… You're a wonderful man."_

" _Kill me." She says. "Kill me now… Do it…"_

 _Snake realizes what he has to do, and lifts up the Patriot while standing up._

" _There's only room for one Boss. And one Snake…" She croaks._

 _Several seconds seem to pass._

 _Snake looks at the face of his former mentor. She seems peaceful. He readies the gun,_

 _And pulls the trigger._

 **EARTH-308 Year 20XX: Blue Exorcist + Soul Eater**

 **ONE WEEK AFTER DIAMOND DOGS AND THE UNSC INFINITY'S ARRIVAL**

Snake awoke with a start. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was.

He was on an alternate earth.

Why did I have that nightmare? He wondered. Could it be that the shrapnel in his head?

Snake looked around. He was in a tent, with some furniture. There was a small dresser. On it was his unloaded AM-D114 and his CQC knife.

He got off the bed, collected his weapons, put on his sneaking suit, and walked outside.

After the UNSC had arrived, the DWMA thought that this wasn't a mere coincidence, and that someone had wanted them all in the same place. So they all agreed to set up camp near the Academy.

Snake looked around at his camp. Kaz was with some soldiers, ordering where the beams should go. They had begun constructing some new facilities for the base. Snake then heard something.

"WOOF!"

He looked to his left and saw D-Dog happily running towards him. Snake kneeled and petted the dog. "Good boy…" Snake muttered.

"Snake! Miller!"

The commander looked up and saw Ocelot walking towards him. "Lord Death wants a meeting with all the leaders of each organization to discuss our next move." He said.

Snake grunted and walked with Ocelot, and Kaz joined them.

"So, they want us to work together… but for what?" Kaz asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Snake said.

A few minutes later, Snake, Kaz, and Ocelot walked into the room. There was a table set up in the middle of the "Death Room", as it was called. It was a strange room to Snake. It had a domed ceiling, with what looked like clouds floating. There were some weird cross-like tombstones around. Snake looked around and saw Captain Thomas Lasky, Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer, Spartan Master Chief, and Spartan Jameson Locke representing the UNSC, The Arbiter and some elites representing the Swords of Sanghelios, Lord Death, Spirit Albarn, Professor Stein, Marie Mjolnir, Azusa Yumi, Justin Law, and Sid Barrett (now a zombie) representing the DWMA, and Mephisto Pheles and Shura Kirigakure representing the Knights of the True Cross.

"So, let's begin this meeting," Ocelot began. "We're all here so we can discuss what we'll do next. Correct?" There were nods all around.

"Let's put all our information together. Mr. Spirit, you said that the DWMA had been planning an attack on an island before we all came?"

"Yeah," Spirit said. "We were planning to get the Demon Tool BREW from the Lost Island, located off the tip of Alaska. Then you guys came, and we had to revise our plans."

"Well," Ocelot added. "My spies have picked up Arachnaphobian chatter. Supposedly, Arachnophobia has teamed up with a few Covenant remnants, Skull Face and XOF, and the Conqueror."

The people around the table nodded grimly. Lasky had told them about what the Conqueror had done to an entire planet, with nothing but himself and an army of 500,000 Horsemen.

"So where is BREW, exactly?" Snake asked.

Everyone looked at Death expectantly.

He exhaled and began. "BREW is on Lost Island, near Alaska. It was a facility used by witches to produce demon tools… that is, until it was destroyed by an accident.

"As a result, there's a magnetic field of demonic energy surrounding BREW, in the center of the island. To get to BREW, one must pass through the field."

Suddenly, Death had a much more serious expression on his "face". "However, should anyone stay in the field for more than 20 minutes, they'll risk permanent damage to their body."

Everyone nodded again. Getting BREW seemed dangerous, but it also seemed powerful.

"Well, I propose a plan. We have our forces, the UNSC, the Knights of the True Cross, The Swords of Sanghelios, and the DWMA go to the Lost Island. There, we break off into separate groups. One group will consist of regular troops, while the other will be a hand-picked team that will accompany Professor Stein and Ms. Marie to the magnetic field surrounding BREW. Once there, Stein and Mjolnir will retrieve BREW, then we retreat." Ocelot said.

"In terms of transportation," Ocelot continued, "We'll get the main and attacking force there by air. We'll use helicopters and Pelicans, as well as Phantoms." He looked expectantly at Lasky and the Arbiter.

"Seems like a good plan…" Snake muttered.

"It may work," Kaz said.

Mephisto smiled. "I like it!" Shura smiled as well, though she looked at Mephisto warily.

Lasky nodded. "I have no problem with it."

Stein grinned. "Sounds good." He said.

The Arbiter nodded. "We shall help."

Lord Death clapped his hands. "Well then," he said. "Let's arrange our forces and go!"

 **MEANWHILE: BABA YAGA CASTLE**

The Conqueror watched as the troops began assembling. The Covenant had large tanks called, Wraiths, so getting BREW would be easier. He watched as some of the troops got into the Covenant ships, called Phantoms, while others got into XOF helicopters. He saw Giriko shouting encouragement to the men.

"C'mon, ya lazy bastards! Move it up! If we hurry, we can get to BREW… If we don't get there before everyone else does, they'll take BREW for themselves!" he yelled.

Mosquito walked over and smacked him in the head. "Quit your yelling, fool. The soldiers already have their orders."

Giriko looked at Mosquito. "You wanna fight, old man?" he threatened.

Mosquito snorted. "I can take you on." He said.

Mifune wordlessly walked pass the two arguing companions and got into an XOF helicopter.

"I'll leave it to you to find BREW, then," The Conqueror said, walking off to find Arachne.

Skull Face looked around, smiling before getting into the same chopper as Mifune.

"You know what to do, right?" Skull Face said to Tretij Rebenok.

The child nodded and drifted away as the Man on Fire walked behind him.

Skull Face took one last look at the hangar, looking at the giant weapon that was in repair.

The XOF commander grinned.

It was Metal Gear Sahelanthropus. Currently, there were people upgrading the weaponry: the railgun, machine guns, and rocket launchers.

"Just you wait, Big Boss. My plan has almost achieved fruitation."

The choppers and Phantoms began to take off, leaving Baba Yaga Castle behind.

 **3 HOURS LATER: LOST ISLAND**

Maka looked at the island in the distance. Her, Professer Stein, Ms. Marie, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty, Kilick, Ox and Harvar, and Kim and Jaqueline had all gotten into a UNSC airship, called a Pelican.

The ship finally touched down, and it's passengers got out onto the snowy terrain.

The UNSC marines ran out to scout the area.

Black*Star looked around and promptly said, "What's the plan, again?"

Maka sighed.

"Ok, here's a reminder," Stein said. "Sid's team, along with our new allies will hold off Arachnophobia, while Marie and I will head into the magnetic field and retrieve BREW."

"Remember," Stein added, "You guys must standby and guard the field."

And with that said, the team headed towards the magnetic field.

 **Meanwhile…**

An Archnaphobian soldier ran up to Mosquto and Skull Face, who were planning out something.

"Sir!"He said. "The DWMA has landed on the east side of the Island!"

"Excellent." Mosquito commented. He turned towards the troops. "Let's go get BREW for Miss Arachne!" he yelled. The troops roared in response.

Skull Face turned towards the XOF troops. "You heard the man. Move out!" he commanded.

The XOF soldiers nodded and began to move in an arrowhead formation towards the east side.

 **EAST SIDE OF LOST ISLAND (A/N: I recommend playing the song "Allegiance Defined" or "Bloodstained Anthem", which is part of the MGSV OST, during this part of chapter.)**

Sid walked through the snow with his commandos.

One of the troops looked at Sid and asked, "Captain Barrett… what is this place?"

"It was a demon tool construction facility," he replied. "There must've been a huge accident to destroy this place…"

Suddenly, a loud sound rang out.

 **BANG!**

Sid turned and saw several Arachnaphobian soldiers rushing towards their group, as well as one of his commandos falling down, dead.

"An ambush, huh," Sid muttered.

A soldier ran up, katana in hand, and tried to slice the leader of the commandos.

Sid simply kicked the soldier and stabbed him with Naigus, his weapon that took the form of a combat knife. He then proceeded to grab the soldier, and stabbed him multiple times. The soldier disappeared, leaving only his soul.

Azusa, the sniper/crossbow Death Weapon mounted on his back, suddenly shouted, "Look at the group below!"

"What is it?" Sid replied.

"That samurai is here! He's on the verge of annihilating the entire unit!"

Mifune was in the ruins, taking out the soldiers surrounding him.

"Thanks," Sid said. "You have a good eye…"

He threw Naigus on the ground. She reverted back to her human form.

"Naigus, I'm gonna go hunt some big game… Head to the designated point after you've given instructions to the squad."

"Understood," She replied, before running off.

"Let's go, Azusa!" Sid said.

"Roger," was her reply.

Meanwhile, on a higher cliff, Giriko and Tretij Rebenok, along with several Arachnaphobian troops and Golems, looked at the battle that was occurring.

"Hmph, it already started…" Giriko said. "I came here ready to kick some ass, but this shitty weather is really annoying... and my balls are freezing too…"

He looked at the guys in his group. "ARE YOUR BALLS FREEZING TOO, YOU BASTARDS?!"

There was a tremendous uproar as a response.

Suddenly, Giriko realized that Tretnij Rebenok was next to him.

"Hey, gas mask kid… Go do your thing, or whatever the hell that Conqueror guy told you to do." he said.

Tretij Rebenok merely nodded and drifted off towards the magnetic field.

XXX

A few minutes later, Giriko was playing cards with another soldier.

"Pair of aces." The soldier said.

Giriko grabbed him by the collar, shouting about how the soldier had cheated.

He then let go of the soldier and yawned.

"Ugh… I'm so sleepy…" Giriko said.

One of the soldiers suddenly turned around. "I hear something…" he muttered.

The sound of bass echoed throughout the area.

"This bass is making me sleepy…" Giriko said absentmindedly.

"WHAT?! BASS?!" the soldiers yelled.

Lo and Behold, Justin Law was riding towards the troops atop of a snowmobile.

And behind him was an avalanche.

The soldiers began to panic.

"I was talking in a loud voice, so the vibration set this thing off!" Justin yelled.

"That punk…" Giriko muttered.

The avalanche of snow enveloped the troops. Giriko, however, had other plans.

"Saw Leg: 3rd Gear!" he yelled, lifting his leg and bring it down, slicing the incoming snow.

The troops flew off the mountain. "GIRIKO!" they yelled.

The saw-legged weapon simply kicked a pile of snow.

"Oh Lord," Justin said. "My specially tuned snowmobile is gone…" he was hanging on a tree branch.

Giriko began to shake angrily.

"Get down here, you shitty, noisy priest," he threatened. "I'll turn you into sawdust."

"So we meet again…" Justin replied, before dropping out of the tree.

 **Meanwhile…**

Snake, along with 6 other Diamond Dogs operatives, were crawling through the snow.

His codec crackled, and he heard Kaz's voice. "Snake," the 2nd in command said. "We need to flank the Arachnaphobians. Use the snow as camouflage, and take out any soldiers that you see."

"Of course," Snake replied gruffly. He pulled out his pistol, checking to see if it was loaded. He then looked up, and saw a group of the "Covenant" that Captain Lasky had described.

There were elites and grunts. Two of the elites were piloting a Wraith, a type of tank that the Covenant used. Snake switched to his silenced AM-MRS 4 rifle, and aimed it at the elite on the plasma cannon. He fired.

The Elite bucked once, and his shield flared. Snake cursed under his breath. He had forgotten that the Covenant, mostly the elites, had armor with shielding systems.

The Elite turned the cannon, and Snake and the troops burst out of the snow, opening fire.

The grunts were easily killed, but the elites were another story; there were 5 on the ground, and two in the Wraith.

Snake pulled out a frag grenade, throwing it at the Wraith.

It hit the Elite and went off, blowing the alien sky high, and damaging the artillary.

An elite with an energy sword charged towards one of Snake's men, Raging Buffalo.

"Remember the basics of CQC!" Snake yelled. Buffalo nodded, grabbing the elite's arm and wrenching the energy sword away.

Buffalo tried to swing at the elite, but it merely smashed into him with his shoulder.

The soldier grunted, dropping the energy sword. Snake ran up to the elite and stabbed him with his combat knife. The elite grunted and fell on top of Buffalo. The Diamond Dogs recruit pushed him off with difficulty.

"On your feet, soldier!" Snake said, offering his hand. Buffalo grabbed it, saying "Thanks, Boss."

Snake turned. Another two of his troops, Howling Wolf and Black Hound, were jumping onto the Wraith and pulling out the pilot.

He then heard a cry of anguish and saw that Silent Condor, another soldier, was hit. An elite towered over him and stabbed him with his energy sword.

"NO!" Snake yelled, running over and tackling the elite. He revved up his bionic arm, which would act like a Taser when fully charged. He then jabbed his arm forward, administering a shock to the alien.

The elite jerked once, twice, then fell back, unconscious.

Snake mentally took note of the people fighting. There was him, Raging Buffalo, Howling Wolf, Black Hound, Blue Cobra, and Rushing Beaver, while there were still three elites left.

Snake raised his rifle and fired at one of the elites, who was wearing crimson armor. Howling Wolf and Black Hound charged at an elite with cobalt armor, Blue Cobra ran towards the Wraith, and Rushing Beaver aimed her rocket launcher at another elite.

Eventually, the elites were all been disposed of.

Big Boss went to Silent Condor, whose body lay in the snow, his lifeless eyes staring at the clouds.

Boss simply closed Condor's eyes, and pulled out the sword.

He checked it, shut it off, and put it in a pocket in his Sneaking Suit.

He looked back at Condor. "You were a good soldier… If we make it back, I'll turn you into a diamond…"

Blue Cobra shouted to Snake: "Boss! The Wraith is still working! One of the cannons is broken, but the big one is fine!"

Snake smirked and yelled back, "Try to figure out how to drive it!" He turned to Howling Wolf and Black Hound, assigning them to stay with Blue Cobra, while Raging Buffalo and Rushing Beaver stayed with him.

Snake and his two soldiers resumed their journey.

 **Elsewhere…**

In the center of the island, Stein and his group approached the magnetic field.

Maka looked at it. "So this is the magnetic field…" she muttered.

"Looks grim…" Black*Star muttered in reply.

"Listen up!" Stein said. "If we're not back in 20 minutes, use Jacqueline to send out a signal to the DWMA to retreat. Then rendezvous with Sid's squad and leave the island."

"But Professor Stein," Maka protested. "If we do that, enemies will come into the field as well! We should go and help you!"

"If we enter the field, the battle will only get bigger." Ox argued back. "If it becomes protracted, everyone will lose…" _And I thought you were at the top of the class?_ Ox noted.

"Don't worry," Stein replied. "If we use Marie's ability, we can be back in five minutes… regardless of how many enemies there are."

"Well, we're off." He said. "Wish us luck!" Marie said cheerefully.

The students merely stared back as the two teachers went into the magnetic field.

 **EAST SIDE OF LOST ISLAND: SID'S GROUP**

Mifune stared at the two weary soldiers in front of him.

"He's too strong…" they both said.

Up on a cliff, a crossbow/sniper was fired. This crossbow/sniper happened to be Azusa.

And Sid was firing her.

The bullet almost hit Mifune, but he blocked it with his sword.

"He deflected it… What quick reflexes…" Sid muttered.

Suddenly, Sid saw several swords being thrown into the ground and on the side of the cliff.

Mifune jumped on all of them and sprang up, ready to strike.

He swung the sword, and Sid blocked it.

The sword left a cut in Sid's jacket.

The zombie teacher lifted Azusa and began to brawl with Mifune.

Mifune simply blocked the attacks, and then Sid disappeared.

"He dug into the snow, huh…" Mifune noted.

Sid suddenly popped out of the snow, about a few feet away.

"He's faster than I thought!" Sid said.

Mifune slid off the cliff after Sid.

"Sid! He's pursuing us!" Azusa yelled.

"Roger!" Sid replied, before cocking Azusa and firing at Mifune.

Mifune once again blocked the bullet with his sword.

"I've still got more for you!" Sid shouted, rapidly cocking and firing.

Mifune moved to the left and began to dodge each of the shots.

"Come and get me, samurai…" Sid said, looking down Azusa's scope.

"I'll cut you," Mifune replied with a determined look on his face.

 **END OF CHAPTER 5 (The Battle for BREW part 1)**

 _A/N: Hey guys! This chapter took pretty long to write, and so far, it's my favorite!_

 _So, I've noticed that there's only one review, no follows, and no favorites…_

 _That's really depressing, lol._

 _Anyways, 2016 is almost here, which means new stories! Yay or Nay?_

 _So the big projects that are coming next year (that I'll be focusing on) are:_

 **-Batman/Gangsta crossover: Gang War: The Joker and his gang escape to Ergastulum! But not just them, Penguin's group and the League of Shadows have joined as well! As Batman enters the city, he counters the Handymen, The Monroes, Corsicas, Christianos, and Paul-Klees... And total carnage erupts! As gangs fight for balance, will Ergastulum still be the same after all is said and done?! Rated M for Violence, Drug Use, Sexual themes, Strong Language.**

 **-Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood/Fairy Tail crossover: Alchemy and Magic: After the events of the Tenrou Island arc, Team Tenrou find themselves in a strange new world... without Makorov?! Together with a strange, short blonde haired boy and his brother, they must work together to stop a conspiracy from tearing Amestris apart! Rated T for violence, mild language, and suggestive themes.**

 **-Gangsta./Black Lagoon crossover: Of Blood and Oil: What happens when the Handymen, Dr. Theo, and Nina head to Roanapur for a vacation... and cross forces with the Lagoon Company and Hotel Moscow? And what happens when there's a new crime boss in town? Rated M for Strong Violence, Strong Language, Sexual themes, Drug use, Blood and Gore.**

- **One Punch Man/Fairy Tail crossover: Heroes and the Grand Magic Games: Saitama, Genos, King, Silver Fang, and Tornado of Terror are teleported to the X791 Grand Magic Games along with other Heroes! But what is the conspiracy brewing behind the scenes? What is the Eclipse Plan? (Note: Takes place after STM 2) Rated T for violence, mild language, sexual themes.**

 _If any of these stories interest you, stay tuned!_

 _Also, here's some terminology for those of you who didn't play MGS 3:_

 _Cobras- WW2 group of soldiers led by the Boss. The members were The Joy (Boss), The Sorrow, The Fear, The End, The Pain, and The Fury._

 _Philosophers- Coalition between US, Russia, and China that aimed to unite the world. Had a large amount of funds known as "The Philosopher's Legacy"_

 _Colonel Volgin- Sadistic Stalinist GRU colonel, known as Thunderbolt in the USA. Fought Snake, and lost. His comatose body was recovered and experimented on… and he now is The Man on Fire._

 _Philosopher's Legacy- Amount of money collected by Philsophers._

 _MiGs- Mikoyan MiG-29's, twin engine jet fighters developed by the Soviet Union._

 _-Phant0mZ0ne_


	7. Update: What's gonna happenNew story

_**A/N: Hey guys.**_

 _ **I regret to inform you that Save The Multiverse: Conqueror is going on hiatus.**_

 _ **It seems that not a lot of people enjoy the story.**_

 _ **I may add a new chapter, but that won't happen in the near future.**_

 _ **So anyways, Thanks for reading this.**_

 _ **If you're interested in my other works, go check out my other story: Heroes and The Grand Magic Games.**_

 _ **-Phant0mZ0ne**_


End file.
